disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Django Brown
Django Brown is one of Phineas and Ferb's friends. He is voiced by Alec Holden. Biography Django was born in America and is the son of the artist Beppo Brown, who is famous for his work in making giant creations, from refrigerators to dental floss. ("Oil on Candace"). His mother has not yet been introduced. He is a friend of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet. He appears to have some athletic ability. He also seems to believe he can do certain odd things, like putting his foot behind his head ("Jerk De Soleil"). Django makes a cameo appearance at the Backyard Beach as one of the surfers that Buford removes from the surfing competition. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") He was shown at the "Summer Rocks" music festival playing rock and roll on a violin and wearing a kilt. ("The Baljeatles") He's a fan of the Space Adventure and sings in Our Movie's Better Than Yours. ("Nerds of a Feather") Personality Django can surf and, so he believes, put his foot behind his head (painfully). He and his father, Beppo Brown, are very good artists. He can also play the violin, as shown when the summer rocks concert was going on. The notable people at the concert were Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Buford Van Stomm, Coltrane, Stacy Hirano, and Baljeet. Role in the series Django Brown has not been seem in many episodes, but has a ability to surf clumsily ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"), alomost put his foot behind his head ("Jerk De Soleil"), is a very good artist ("Oil on Candace"), a violinist in ("The Baljetles"), and singing ("Nerds of a Feather"). Background Information *Django has only appeared in eleven episodes and 1 movie so far. Six of these are in Season 1 and five are in Season 2. *He is named after series creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's son Django. *In the Phineas and Ferb Laughapalooza Joke Book, it is mentioned that Django Brown is a hippie. *Django's normal clothes resembles Jenny's. *Django's first spoken line was in "Jerk De Soleil". *The costume Django wears in "Nerds of a Feather" resembles the UNSC's standard battle suit and the Federation's MI battle suit. *The rifle that Django is seen loading in "Nerds of a Feather" resembles a Fusionfall rifle weapon. *The cereal Django is seen eating in "Jerk De Soleil' may be Krispy Korn Flakes in Phineas's House. *In "Oil on Candace", when Django's Unpainted Desert picture was was about to be washed away, the sun in the picture disappears. *Django makes a small cameo in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension"; when almost all of Phineas and Ferb's most potentialy violent/destructive creations are revealed, Django can be found in the window of the robot shark from "The Belly of the Beast". Django's appearance may have been a joke on how he rarely appears in the series. or it may just have been because the creators were straped (on short amount) for reacurring characters due to the low named-character to attack/vehicle invention ratio. *He has sung in one song, Our Movie's Better Than Yours. Gallery Oil on Candace title card.jpg|Django with his friends Phineas and Ferb Ginger carts away Django.jpg|Django, after performing his "human pretzel" act, being carted away by Ginger Appearences *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Greece Lightning" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Oil on Candace" *"Out of Toon" *"The Baljeatles" *"Candace's Big Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Circus performers